Sugar Cane Island and Emmett's Pet Turtle
by Miss.Valentines
Summary: Heyy guys this story is about emmetts pet turtle that goes missing and emmett does the whole monty to find him  who stole him? why? and when? whee is he ?  better than it sounds plz read and review  rated T coz i am paranoid
1. YESSS every body wins

(A/N) Heyy peeps

Ok this is my new story – Sugar cane island and Emmett's pet turtle –

This was just a random idea i had whilst reading Breaking Dawn i dont know how it came in to my head but it did any way i am gonna stop rambling and get on with the story.

Disclaimer- Hate them but need to be done:

I do not own twilight sm does yada yada yada the end – here is the story.

ESME POV-

Ahh a nice peaceful day in the cullen house hold "EMMETT GET BACK HERE NOW SO I CAN RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" I take that back i wonder why alice is shouting at emmett? "alice why are you shouting at emmett?" _thank you edward _"well edward emmett stole my NEW jimmy choos" said a rather annoyed alice. "Oh my god alice they are freakin shoes for gods sake!" growled emmett. "HEY HEY HEY, guys stop it i was enjoying a peaceful day before you started shouting i am seriously pissed off at you guys right now so all of you go to your rooms!" i interrvened "but mom he stole my shoes" alice said between he teeth " i know alice" i growled back "emmett shoes now you are taking alice shopping as punishment" ... silence... more awkward silence... ok anyone?... edward?...3...2...1...NOW "urghhhh mom why do you always give me the worst punishment ? it is not fair!" "YESSSSSSS" cried alice doing a really crazy happy dance in the corner.

Where did edward go? Then i heard a muffled voice saying hiding. it was edward i bet you it was.

EMMETT POV

Hmph i am soooo pissed at mom now she made me go shopping with _alice_ that is the worst punishment EVER. Hmmmm what could i buy oooooooooooooh i know " ALICE ALICE ALICE ALICE ALICE ALICE ALICE ALICE ALICE ALICE!" "what emmett?" alice said through her teeth "iwannaturtle" i said rather fastly if i do say so myself "what?" she said with ne eye brow up and one down " I WANT A TURTLE" i said in a really slow voice just to annoy her "fine" she said.

TIME SKIP- AT THE PET SHOP

"Alright emmett which one do you want?" said my AMAZING sister alice who is buying me a turtle. "ermmmmmmm, this one i will love him and i will call him freddy" i said in my cutest voice "ok" she sighed "erm exuse me" she said to the shop assistant " could we have this turtle please?" YAY *snigger* "why yes of course" said the short fat bald shop assistant "that will be $100 please"

"100 FLAMING BUCKS FOR A GOD DAMN TURTLE ARE YOU FRIGGIN KIDDING ME?"

(A/N) well guys what do you think i will update in a bit coz i am having such fun writing this

REVEIW!

LOVE JAZZYALICAT


	2. going home with freddy

(A/N) WOOP DO YOU LOVE ME OR WHAT? 2 chapters in one day!

Disclaimer- hate them but has to be done

I dont own twilight sm does yada yada yada the end here is the story

ALICE POV

Omg i cant belive emmett has a turtle and that he has named it _Freddy _what a div.

Esme is gonna flip she hates having animals in the house coz it always ends badly. Ie. Death or vampire-ism.

*snigger* i cant wait till i see his face.

EMMETT POV

YESSSSSSSSS I HAVE A TURTLE! NAMED FREDDY !

We are gonna have so much fun together. . oooooh i am gonna get him his own private jet and i am gonna teach him to sing and he will be the new singing sensation! Oops nearly home better block my thoughts so edward cant give away my suprise _i'm a barbie girl in a barbie wooorld life in plastic is fantastic you can brush my hair and undress me everywhere imagination life is your creation!_

Time skip - in the house

"I'M HOME!" I SCREAMED *snigger* bellas here yesss

"LOOK WHAT I HAVE!" I said "ohhh its a little turtle" cooed bella "ouch" she cried *snigger* freddy had bit her nose lol

I think this is the start of a beautiful friend ship

Oto esme wants me to see a therapist and today was meant to be my firs appoint ment lol have you noticed that therapist split in 2 is the rapist lol scary

(A/N) sorry it's short i hav severe writers block lol!

R&R xxx luv JAZZY aLiCaT


	3. emmett and alice get owned

**(a/n) heyy guys sorry I haven't updated in a while i have been MAJOR busy with school and stuff... **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: YESSS I own twilight! –happy dances- **

**Emmett: no you don't –frowns-**

**Me: but...but...but I thought I did :'( I was so exited –cries-**

**Emmett: sorry –hugs- **

**Me: it's ok I was just so exited...**

**Let the story begin!**

-Esme POV-

Urghhh what's that smell? Blegh it's like gross, to me any way maybe it has been in a hunt of Emmett's or Roses or Jaspers or Alice's or Edward and so on and so forth... but it is just disgusting...

"I'M HOME" Emmett called to us all "look what I have!", "aww its little turtle" cooed Bella "ouch!" she cried. Crap! I said as I ran down the stairs, what happened I said hurriedly looking over Bella "that little shit bit me!" she cried, Emmett looked offended, "Bella" I warned "watch your language" "sorry Esme" she murmured "it's ok" i replied hugging her. "Now what happened?" I asked "Emmett's turtle bit my freaking nose" she said glaring at Emmett "Emmett, why do you have a turtle?" I asked "ALICE-BOUGHT-HIM-FOR-ME –AND-HIS-NAME-IS-FREDDY!" He said so fast it sounded like 1 word "WHAT ALICE GET YOUR PRADA ASS DOWN HERE!" i yelled to her, as she came down the stairs she looked scared, "you _know_ don't allow animals in the house it always ends badly either vampirism or death!" i said "sorry Esme " she murmured "it was the only way to stop him from moaning" "well i don't care" i said "ESME NOO LET ME KEEP HIM!"

To be continued...

(A/N) sorry its short i hav writers block reviews and ideas for the story would be great!

R&R

Luv jazz


End file.
